Article storage bags have been manufactured and sold in a variety of configurations. Typically, the article storage bag will contain one or more compartments within the bag to store items, such as documents, computers, electronic devices, calculators, writing instruments, and other personal items such as wallets, keys and the like.
Article storage bags are generally transported from place to place by either clutching the bag under one's arm, carrying the bag by means of a handle typically centered at the top of the bag, or by extending a strap connected to the bag over one's shoulder. Occasionally, some bags are fitted with harness systems having carrying straps which extend over both shoulders.
When using a strap for transporting a bag, typically the user will adjust the length of the strap with due consideration of the individual's height and other preferences of the user relative to the manner in which the bag will hang from the shoulder. After that initial adjustment, the bag strap is typically not adjusted again, particularly when the bag is used by one person. Many carrying straps show the adjustment means, such as by buckle or slide ring devices, in full view.
An article storage bag also typically contains a closure mechanism to limit access to the storage compartment of the bag. Closure mechanisms can include an array of latches, belt-buckle combinations, slides, and other devices. Where the bag includes a flap portion which overlies the storage compartment, one component of the closure mechanism is positioned typically on the underside or at the bottom edge of the flap. This component in turn mates with a complementary facing component on the front wall of the bag. The closure may have a feature which affirmatively locks the bag, but this is optional.
Because the bag is a personal item, style and fashion considerations also enter into the desirability of selecting one bag relative to others. There remains a need for article storage bags having desirable aesthetic features, as well as features which permit the bag to provide a valuable storage and carrying function for the owner.